Lingering Between Life and Death
by GoldenBeliever
Summary: A tragic accident trigers a psychic gift. *...*Mondler story*...* Is their love really strong enough for a psychic connection?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Morning wakeup call

_Hey so this is just an idea I came up with ages ago, I came across it recently and decided to write about it so I only have the one chapter. I have never really written anything like this before so I'm a little nervous about it but I hope readers like it all the same. I wrote TBC but it also sounds quite interesting as a one off…tell me what you think :)._

_**Chapter One – Lingering between Life and Death**_

Chandler gasped for breath as he awoke reaching out for comfort from his wife so she could offer some kind of support from his unusual dream. Nothing, disappointed he rolled over and gazed at the alarm clock, 10:15am. He groaned and covered his face with blankets to calm himself. It was unusual for Monica to let Chandler sleep in but it didn't surprise him, he usually did it for her as he has to be at work earlier but what nerved him was that he couldn't shake the bad feeling of his dream.

Finally getting out of bed he searched the apartment, almost unconsciously, floating to each room unlucky each time. 'Must have gone to work early, maybe Joey is home.' He thought to himself. He snuck over to Joey's house and as he turned the handle, 'Locked? That's weird.' Chandler returned to his apartment and became face to face with Monica.

"Hey sweetie I know it's my day off but I just have to go into work for an hour, my sub is screwing with the specials and the manager is freaking." She spoke quickly giving him a quick peck on the lips, so brief he barely felt contact.

Chandler just smiled "I'll be here until you return" he said winking.

IIII

Monica caught a cab to work on this day, usually she took the time to take in the city, get in a little exercise, walk. But she was running late and she told the cab driver to take a shortcut.

"Did you say you wanted to be taken to Javu restaurant?" the man asked her turning almost all the way around on a red light.

"Yes and please hurry my Junior will screw up my kitchen, that's a green light sir" she added.

"Sorry Mam" he said turning up the radio so she could hear the traffic report. "Big accident on that street and it is closed. You will have to walk the rest of the way." He said pulling over on the corner.

"Damn it, of all days. I'm never late you know" Monica said handing over the fee.

"Yea sure lady" he said pulling away.

Monica looked at her watch "Damn it" she cursed to herself beginning to walk.

IIII

"Monica there is a phone call for you" Monica's manager called.

"If that is Chandler tell him I still have 20 minutes left" she said.

"No Rachel?" he said unsure "She said its some emergency" he said casually.

"Thanks" she said taking the phone from him.

"Hey Rache, what's up, did Joey get his hand caught in the peanut butter jar again?" she said sarcastically.

"You need to come home immediately" Rachel said more seriously. "We are all at you house" she added.

"Rachel I am at work can't this wait" Monica said.

"No!" she near screamed.

"Alright, alright I'll be there in less than a half hour.

IIII

"Finally what took you so long" Joey said jumping out of his seat as everyone gathered around Monica.

"I thought I made good time, it's only been 20minutes." Monica said proudly.

"Well now you need to sit Mon" Ross said guiding her to the dining room chair and kneeling in front of her. "Here I have your phone you left it behind today when you went to work" he said handing it to her.

"Ok thanks, but what's the emergency" she said looking around at her friends faces. Rachel had tears in her eyes whereas Joey and Phoebe kept their eyes on the ground.

"You must have seen an accident out the front of your work today?" Ross began.

"Yea but they had cleared most of it up, apparently happened around 8 this morning" she said confused. "what is this about, I thought a cab collided with a pole did we know the driver?" she said looking for some hints from the others. Where is Chandler?" she added breathing heavily.

"That isn't quite what happened, it was more serious than the media have let on so far… until they inform the family" Ross said trying to continue despite his sisters inclining distress.

"Where is Chandler he told me he would be home all day" Monica interrupted looking around the room again.

"There was a passenger" he added slowly as if prolonging the inevitable.

"Ross will you stop and answer my question please" Monica pleaded.

"Monica" Ross said calmly.

"I need to speak to my husband damn it is that so hard understand" Monica screamed looking into her lap in the uncomfortable silence and when she looked up she saw tears in her brother's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Monica, Chandler was in that accident." Ross explained.

"No I saw him today" Monica said with tears in her eyes.

"He was on his way to work Mon" Phoebe finally speaking.

No he didn't go to work" Monica shook her head however Ross continued

"Sorry Monica he is in hospital in a critical condition and they don't expect him to survive."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Reality Settles in.**

Monica was frozen, her body numb as time seemed to stand still for hours. Part of her thought it was another sarcastic joke of Chandler's that she didn't understand but the grief on her friends faces told her otherwise. She tried to question the situation but she was unable to form a sentence with Ross's words dancing in her brain.

"She must be in shock" she heard Phoebe say.

The sound of her name brought her crashing back to reality "Mon? Monica" Joey said waving her hand in her face.

"Don't wave at her like that" Ross said pushing Joey away.

Tears welled up in Monica's eyes as she looked at her friends crowded around her. She was still sitting in the dining room of her apartment and she noticed that everyone was watching her every move. She was touched that everyone would think of her above their own grievances, he was their friend too after all.

"Monica sweet heart, are you ok" Rachel said finally breaking the silence.

Monica was now hugging herself tightly and quickly shook her head. With all the evidence written on her friends faces, she still refused to believe what was going on. "No?" Joey said. "Was that a No?" he added.

"No" Monica screamed. "Just stop playing games, it isn't funny anymore. For the last time I saw Chandler late this morning." She added standing up to escape her friends.

"Monica we would never make a joke out of something so serious, why don't you just come down to the hospital sweetheart and we can see him.?" Rachel said putting one hand on her shoulder.

Monica turned around and faced everyone as a tear rolled down her cheek. "This can't be happening can it?" she said slowly.

III

The cab ride to the hospital was silent except for the odd direction from Ross to driver. Monica kept replaying the last moments she had with Chandler in her mind. Was this really happening? It wasn't exactly adding up. Had she mistaken the time she left the house for work?

Monica was almost unconscious as she moved from the cab to each section of the hospital to Chandler's room. Everything was in slow motion as direction was given and friendly chat exchanged. She felt like screaming to the top of her lungs but no one would hear her. Her view didn't matter, as far as they believed, she hadn't seen Chandler that day.

As they entered the room number 693, there standing in front of Monica was her worst nightmare. A bruised Chandler dressed in bandages, and hooked up to machines.

Monica felt her world crash down around her ankles, and a huge lump formed in her throat. She heard faint noises around her.

"She is going white" Phoebe stated loudly.

"Monica, are you ok?" Ross asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Water" Monica managed to choke out finally.

"What was that" Ross jumped in.

"I can't breath I need water" Monica screamed louder.

"Water!" Joey said jumping up.

"Sure we can do that" Phoebe joined, following Joey out of the room. Finally they returned with a doctor by their side and as they handed over the water Monica skulled it down at once.

"So how bad is it? People wake up from this all the time right?" Monica spoke slowly with a hint of expectation in her voice.

"Well it's hard to say Mrs Bing" the doctor began, "The machines are pretty much breathing for him at this point, so it is up to your husband to pull himself out of this."

"This can't be happening…it just doesn't add up" Monica said, turning to look at her weak husband. She rushed to Chandler's side and held onto his hand tightly and whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

III

_Chandler stood in front of the restaurant, his wife's work with no memory of why or how he got there. He entered the restaurant to find complete chaos, disaster from distressed staff to angry customers._

"_Excuse me" he tried to get the attention of Monica's manager whom he knew personally, however the crowd made it impossible for him to be heard._

"_I am sorry to inform everyone that there will be a slight delay in the reservations line up this evening due to short staff. Thank-you for your understanding" he stopped the announcement and there was groans from the customers._

"_Short staffed?" Chandler thought for a second, and it was then he remembered Monica having to leave the house because of an emergency at work. He decided to go home and wait for her there._

III

Monica awoke and she found herself alone in the white hospital room, watching her husband as the machine breathed for him.

"No matter what it takes you have to pull out of this, its not your time damn it" she said beginning to cry.

Monica heard her name from behind from a familiar voice. "Chandler?" she whipped her head around.

"No sweetie it's Ross" he said. "I brought you some dinner, you haven't eaten all day".

"No thanks" she said briefly looking at him before turning back around.

"Hey Mon, I know this must be hard but maybe you should go home and get some sleep?" he said. "You look exhausted and I am sure it is what Chandler would want."

"No, I have to stay here in case he wakes up" Monica said.

"Come on Monica, when have you ever known Chandler to get up before 9am unless he has had to?" Ross said attempting to lighten the mood.

Monica smiled briefly but as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. "Ok, but only because I know there is a mess left in the kitchen from breakfast" She added before gathering her stuff and walking out the door.

III

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight" Ross said as he finished the rest of the dishes in the sink for his sister.

"No it's ok, I have Joey and Rachel across the hall, and besides I have to redo those dishes which you are **not** cleaning right and I cant very well do that with you here." She added.

"The point of me doing this is so you can get some sleep Monica" Ross said in his defense.

"It's not my fault, it is either let me stress clean or sit by my husband's bedside. Since you won't let me sleep at the hospital, this is what you force me to do." She said taking over the dishes from Ross.

"Are you sur…" Ross began.

"I'm fine, just go" Monica said as she watched her brother let himself out of her apartment. There was a few minutes of silence before someone finally spoke again.

"Monica" a voice said from behind her.

"I told you Ross, I'm fine…" Monica said as she turned around and she dropped the dish which she held in her hand. "C-chandler?"

To be Continued…

III

_Wow…So I haven't updated, well anything in a really long time! I guess I got re-inspired in this story when I got a review asking for me to continue (thanks NaylaS2 :)*) Anyways, I have no idea where this story is going but I guess one day it will come to me.. Anyways have a lovely day, hope you liked my update._


End file.
